Silver Angel
by MikaMckeena
Summary: Hitsugaya Tōshirō has just entered into the ranks of the shinigami fresh out of the Shinigami Academy. Now this young man is about to get his first task in the living world. Happy Birth Day Wind!


Silver Angel

Anime/Manga :Bleach

Words:6033

Type: Insight, hurt and comfort, new out looks

Chars Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Asa (Born of the Morning)

Summery: Hitsugaya Tōshirō has just entered into the ranks of the shinigami fresh out of the Shinigami Academy. It is a six-year academy, during which time its students learn to fight hollows and perform soul burial duties so they can fill in their duties as a Shinigami. Somewhat cold and aloof the young man is about to get his first real world assignments.

Masashi Sugiyama was not a stern man by nature, or a man who made those under his rank feel out of place or disconcertingly on what he thought. Masashi Sugiyama was known not for his great strength like the Taichō of the Eleventh division or the rule bound Sixth Taicho. No he was man known for his judgment skills and the loyalty of his people in the Tenth division. Many of those fresh out of the Academy came to the doors of the Tenth from the good things said of its Taicho Masashi Sugiyama.

By fault none of this went to this man's head at all, only making him feel humble of such high praise from his people and what others of his rank said about him. No bad words were even spoken of this man behind his back or any who dared to even try to say something evil about this humble man for fear of the rapture that might take them of his shinigami or others. He spoke to his people as if they were even rank and asked for their advice of different things. It helped to make everyone feel if they belonged to this squad and pride in bearing the mark of the tenth on their uniform. Yet there was one new member of this division that felt out of place in the ranks and aloof with others once they sight of this young man in his uniform just out of the Academy.

Such a young man went by the name of Hitsugaya Toshiro on his first day into the Gotei 13. This youthful man was much younger then many of his class and herald as a child prodigy for mastering all forms of the Shinigami in such a short time. Speeding past many in record time to earn the black uniform of the shinigami and enter into the ranks just a few short days ago. Hitsugaya had other things that made him stand out in the ranks of his peers; silver white hair and jaded eyes that held a sharpness of a drawn sword, a cool nature to anyone speaking to the boy and the glare he had always on his boyish face. Even his words seemed to slice the air with a chill once his words were spoken. This was Hitsugaya Toshiro down to the letter.

Now Mashashi had personally picked this youth to come to his squad once viewinghis record of the graduates on the first day. Feeling the boy might bloom in a place like this could give him time to grow into a young man with out the pressure to live up to the tails now being passed on the lips of many shinigami once he had set foot into the Court. From his own research of this new shinigami, it seemed Hitsugaya had no strong bounds in his class save for one of the shinigami in the 5th that was like a sister to the young man and his reason for entering the school in the first place; Hinamori Momo. Yet it seemed their friendship had been stretched over the setting of the years with less visits of the young girl to her brother. Leaving him very much alone in the world of the Court these days. Mashiashi would not have this at all in his squad if he could help this youth loose the ice in his eyes.

The question was when the best time to make his move on the youth? It seemed when Mashiashi would try to sit and chat with Hitsuyaga like many of his members. He would make some sort of excise of work or duty to side step those first words and move away from the warm Taicho. This was becoming frustration to say the least for the older man watching the new shinigami fading away from the others. A few tired to reach out to him also but they just meant with those iced jaded eyes and soon all attempt of friendship where frozen over...Yet it was day the opening Mashashi needed came knocking to his door.

It would seem on his shinigami in the living world had fallen ill for a few weeks at best. This left an opening for one of the others to fill in the spot as temporary position. And he knew which one to pick for the job off the top of his mind; Hitsuyaga Toshiro. The boy needed some experience in the world as all shinigami did at one point his ranks. This would also give the young man a break from things following his name and the whispers behind his back that maybe the reason he stayed away from others seeking his friendship maybe? It was a shot in the dark but something had to be done right away.

Mashashi called Hitsuyaga to his office on a summer day, hoping his little plan would work out to his best judgment of all things. Walking in as stiff as the young man could, the Taicho felt a bit sorry for making the boy so nerves around him like he seemed to do. "Hitsugaya-kun, have a seat my boy." his voice was warm and brass to the ears of the icy youth.

"You wanted to see me Mashashi-Taicho?" Hitsuyaga kept the nervousness in his stomach from entering his voice to the older man. What could he want with him now? Had he done something wrong?

Seeing the faint fear in the boy's eyes was not his goal. "Ackley my young man I have a mission for you to do. It seems on my shinigami in the living world has fallen ill and needs someone to watch his area for a week or two. Over looking your records you've not had any real time in the living world so I thought this might be the teaching express you need."

"This was it...a temporary mission to the real world? This is what he called me for?" Hitsuyaga kept these thoughts to himself for now. "Thank you sir for thinking of me for this mission. I accept."

Mashashi only knew Hitsuyaga would openly take it just to prove himself to his Taicho and the others. He did have a bit of egonow and then. "Alright, be ready to head out at once then. You know how to use the soul phones that we just got from the 12th I take it? Well then see you in a few weeks my boy."

With those parting words, the shinigami genius took his leave with a bow to the Taicho of the tenth and set out for the gate to the living world. Mashashi only smiled a little more once the boy was gone and hoped for the best for the kid in his time of the living world...

A few days later...

One hollower felt the chill of his blade after a pitiful scream as his body faded away into the air like all kind met. This was becoming reputing at best to Hitsuyaga after killing the 12th one today alone in this small mountain like city his spot to protect was filling in. Most of the hollows were just too weak to put up a good fight or chase for the shinigami as he had hoped for once coming to the living world just a few days ago from the Court. Also, the human world was dull at best after just watching these humans go from one miner thing to the other in their lives. How pointless was it to protect such one dimensional souls in their duties too. This all was just a farst to his mind and training, a lost of will to even having gone into the ranks of the shinigami just for all this..

"Pointless...this is all just pointless." his cooled thoughts were echoed by a distract growl in his mind alone could hear." If this is the life of a shinigami...it's not really worth it anymore. Protecting useless human souls and killing hollows and redoing the same thing over and over...pointless!"

Signing with the scowl that made his youthfulface angry at any that might see him, Hitsuyaga jumped from the building of nine stories to head to the woods that lined the city in a frame of green from the air and offered shade to those seeking it in the summer haze. The summer heat was betting down on the ice user and how he hated the heat of this world. Part of him was thinking murderess thoughts of his Taicho for sending him to his place in the first point. It was wearing thin of what little nerves the boy posed at best with dealing with the winy souls and hollows gracing his space time in this world. How much longer would he have to put up with this hell before he snapped? Settling down under a large pine tree away from the glare of the sun, Hitsuyaga was thankful for the dragon keeping the real heat from his shinigami. It made some things possible in this damn world now to work in. His moment of peace was gone with the roar of a hollow and a child's scream filling the air not to fair from him.

Jumping off at the sound, his body was motion to the place of the source of the scream. What his jaded eyes took in was not all too good. A hollow shaped like a serpent,with a narrow mask of black markings and mouth wide for the killing of a young looking girl child. She screamed once more as it dove for the time to strike and kill its chased prey after tracking her down for a day and night. Yet the hollow snaked never got his reward or his prey at the end of things. Something bit into his skin and body, blood oozing into the heated air with a chilled rush as he gave one last cry of anger. The hollow faded into the air like so many of his kind did once kissed by this cold steel of the shinigami. Hitsuyaga landed on his feet with a slight kneel to the earth of the attack being released. Looking around, no more hollows came forth as his eyes meet a pair of innocent born ones.

The young soul was a female child no more then six by her age maybe. A yellow sun dress clothed her small frame with a white daisy pinned in the center of the bow on her front. Fair skinned that now was grimy from the chase of the hollow and black hair feel around her shoulders slightly with a curve at the bottom of the locks. Heart shaped in face, she seems pixie like in all definition of words when she looked this savior from the evil monster. The soul chain in her chest chimed like wind chimes as she moved to look at this young man. Her words setting the stage for things to follow this very day.

"Are you an angel?" her voice was light and questioning at this young man..

Surprise over took his scowl of his boyish features, an angel? What might cause this young girl to ask him that of all things?

Seeing his surprise, she smiled at up at him brightly. "You protected me! Mommy says Angels protect people when they need help!"

Hitsuyaga Toshiro could make no answer to this child's logic at all in what she was saying to him. Quickly sheathing his sword on his back, he lightly coughed to gain the focus of the words. "No I am not an angel, I am a shinigami."

Smiling a little, she laughed at his answer once more, her laugh just like the chiming her soul chain. He became perplexed at this reaction of the female soul in front of him. "Well, you look like an angel! Angel-sama! My names Asa!" Jumping up and grabbing his small hand into her own tiny one. "Nice to meet you!"

Who was this girl? Didn't she hear a word he had said to her at all? Yet it was the faint touch of her skin to his that brought the boy out of his shock in her actions towards him. No fear showed in her innocent eyes when they meet his at all, no hesitation to touch him even if he hated being touched. Just the warmth of one little girl in his own melted the ice in his eyes just a span of a heart beat.

"Hitsuyaga Toshiro..."

Blinking once more, he had said his name! The Angel-sama had a name! A really long name! "It's a nice name! Strong sounding as my papa would say!" Asa smiled, her voice light.

"You think? Why do you think I am an angel?" he looked at this dirty child in the yellow summer dress.

Taping her finger lightly to her chin, she thought this one out for the Angel-sama. "Well...your hair is silver like snow! You're cute! And you have very kind eyes...just a bit lonely looking in them. Are you hurt Angel-sama?"

How could this girl see this in his eyes? They had been called cold and frozen by many whom looked into the jaded color, but never kind. Or lonely. Also Cute!? How could he be called cute..well it was not the first time his appearance had lead to the ending of cute in his life time so far.

"Asa, why are you here?" it was a question to change the topic right then and there. It made him feel uncompromisable that a child could pick him apart like that on the spot. Hitsuyaga needed to changing things before it lead out of bounds for him.

Her bright eyes darkened with the question, the flow of memories of the events that lead her to this place hurt her chest a bit. "I was going to the shrine with mama and papa for my birthday! They said I could do anything I wanted and be a princess for a day with in reason. So I told them I want to go to the shrine to pray and wish for good luck for the rest of the year." Asa sniffed a bit." But some thing...happened..a tree fell down on the road and hit our car and then I woke up!"

Tears pooled in the eyes of the child, her body shaking from the surpassed sorrow of the memories and the lost of her parents rushing back like this. Guilt hit the young shinigami for making a child cry like this. How could he send her to the after life in this state. He maybe some what icy most of time, but he did feel guilt and feelings as deep as anyone even more this bright little girl. Kneeling down, he lightly padded her head as a thought formed in his mind. "Asa, how about I take you to the shrine for your birthday?"

Jumping up at his question, her little arms wrapped around his neck and brought her cheek to over lay hid heart that drummed in his chest. He had to be an angel to be so kind of her! Asa sniffed a little but the tears where gone from her eyes now.

"Thank you Angel-Sama!"

A bit shocked in the change and the hug she was giving him now. The boy shinigami was at a bit of lost in the hug. No one ever touched him like that save Momo and his grandmother on rare profanations if he sough their touch for moments. This little girl trusted him fully to her being and sought his though to hers for a few moments. Hitsuyaga stood still in the circle of warmth of the little child around his neck and chest as his heart pounded like a drum in the cage of his ribs. To be looked at with out fear or hate, to be touched with small and gentle hands, to looked as a protector of all things. Such a thing had never crossed the mind of this young man in his life time...

Gently pulling away, Asa kept her bright smile for her hero alone and just for him." Angel-sama is you ready?"

Pulling from the shock of the hug, he looked once more down at the girl and knelled down for her to climb on his back." It's easier for you to ride on my back Asa-kun. Things will go faster if you do and make it easier on me as well." Giving a failed reason to be doing the piggy back ride for a six year old now.

Nodding ,her small body clung to his back. She was lighter then he thought of a human girl and realized how small she truly was on his back. Hitsuyaga shifted a bit to get use to his new weight on his back a bit by taking a few steps on the earth while she wrapped her arms around his neck lightly not to choke to Angel-sama and let him breath if he needed to. Where they going to fly? Did he have wings like in these books? It was none of that of what Asa thought it would be at this point, her world blurred for the moment and out of fear her small face buried into his back from the jump. Shinigami could not fly, but they could jump long lengths if needed or cover great ones by use of flash step. Hitsuyaga did not want to scare the poor girl by using that move so he jumped to the top of the trees above the earth and people who walked in the woods this day. He felt her stiffen a little on his back and her thumping heart to his skin, signing a bit in defeat he slowed down his lighting pace to crawl for his kind to keep her from choking him with this little arms that had begin to tighten around his neck from the take off.

"Asa, open your eyes for a moment." his voice broke through her fear

Asa trusted her Angel-sama and peeked behind his silver locks, her mouth open in a surprised O of what she saw in the world. The sun was setting over the little city while it painted the sky in hues of pink and purple man had yet to name in his words. Stars peeked in the beckoning blue on the edges of the colors of the setting sun.

"WWOW!" she could only drive for now.

He smiled a little at her reaction, you had to admit it was nice looking for the living world. Taking away the harshness of the buildings and sharp colors of the town. Strange how nature could still do that to man's world in such a simple way to the shinigami and the young soul on his back witnessing such a wander many forgot to even seek in this world.

Taking in the site for a while, the pair didn't udder a word to ruin this movement both would long remember after today. Hitsuyaga never thought he might enjoy the living world like this but it was winning him over if things kept up like this. Asa breathed in for a moment to capture the scents of the sun maybe, she smelled forest in the winter and blinked. Was it coming from the Angel? Pushing her nose into those silver hairs, she sniffed once more to find out it was coming from him. Frost! She wandered if all angels smelled like a season maybe? Was that why he had silver hair? Did silver angels come from the winter? So many things to ask!

Returning once more to their path in thought, the shinigami held on to the girl on his back and keep aware of all the happenings around him. Hitsuyaga did not need a hollow to pop up out of the blue. Asa was socking in the view now that her eyes could pick out things in the woods and the sky. Her Angel-sama didn't fly like in the books but this was good enough to satire the child all the more. It made him seem more human to her and real with out the wings on his back.. A soft landing brought her back to the now and the arches of the shrine greet her eyes, wiggling off his back she ran intro the red pillars that lead to the bell to be rung for good luck. Signing how she kept up this energy up made him feel like an old man instead of a young one.

Dropping in the coin from her small pocket, she clasped her hands into a pray with all her will. Asa prayed with all her will for good luck for the coming year and to see her parents once more. Also to spend a little more time with her Angel-sama at least for night. It's not every day you had an angel save you from an evil monster.

He watched in the bright dress, sensing she was giving it her all. The child might have the opening to be a shinigami if she lived in the after life from the slight pressure he was getting from her praying now. Sitting on the cool grass, his body felt heavy after all everything. Lying back in the grass, a shadow of a small frame over looked his sight from the stars now blooming in the deep black sky. "Are you star seeing Angel-sama?" Asa asked

Joining the young man in his down time, her eyes looked at the sky for the constiallions her mother had taught her over the past year. "See the star right at my finger tip and then it follows the lines and all. It's Draco the dragon! He is the really big dragon!"

Brows spied at that as she was trying to show him. Pictures in the stars? That was just inappropriate in all things. "There are no pictures in the sky Asa. I don't see what you're talking about at all."

Huffing at the boy, she grabbed his hand to her own and made it point into the sky of stars. Following the lines she saw in her mind and getting him to see the connects was the big part of her doing this. Hitsuyaga let her show him what she was seeing and mentally place lines for his finger to draw in the sky as she traced them out for him to see. Strangely he saw what Asa was seeing as it dashed on him. It was so simple to make if thought about it, a child could get it. "Unlike me who is herald as a genius of his class."

See that one is called Ursa Major, see how it points at the north star like that. It's also called the Great Bear in the west! Oh and that right there is Scorpius there! See! Look Angel-Sama! It's a scorpion that killed the hunter Orion! Mean little bug huh?" Asa pointed more of the pictures in the sky to the shinigami while they lay in the grass. "Oh there is also Canis Mahoris! He's a dog that chases the hare across the sky but never can catch him!"

"Asa who taught you all this?" Hitsuyaga turned away the sky for a moment to look at the young soul next to him.

She grew still, "My mama did every night this summer so far. She works in a lab that studies stars and things like space. She's really smart!"

He had hit a raw nerve on the girl again, "I think...I see a horse! Ya in the middle of the sky!" Pointing his finger into the sky so she could see it.

Asa smiled, he was trying to make her feel better now. "Oh, I see it too! Also there's a dog chasing his tail too!

Those two carried long into the night of pointing out pictures in the sky, sleep claimed both of them for a bit more. Asa curling into the side of the Angel for a pillow and to feel a living thing as she had with her father when they did this. By then the young shinigami didn't really care and found his arm hugging the girl closer with out much thought into the action he was doing. Her gentle breathing whispered into his ears with the back drop of the wood's musical around the sleeping souls for the night and the stars watching over them from any danger that might strike.

Morning...

Tossing his arm over his fluttering eyes, the boy groined at the sunlight daring to wake him up after a deep sleep. Signing a little it was a battle he could not when with nature even if he fought against the light. Some of the memories replayed back in this mind of last night. It had been fun a little to see images in the sky and act like a child if only for night for Hitusyaga. Asa was a bright minded girl...

Where was Asa?

Rushing up to his feet, the jaded eyes saw the impression of where she laid the night before next to the child prodigy only a few moments maybe ago. Turning in a circle around the shrine, panic started to build in his mind of what might have happened to the little girl on his watch of all things! What kind of shinigami was he if he couldn't take care of one little soul like Asa or even protect them. Taking a breath to calm his nerves a little, he had to keep a clear mind to keep from running all over the shrine trying to find her..

"Angel-Sama!" a light voice broke his thoughts, following the sound to find her in a tree not to far off.

Not really thinking, he jumped to the branch thick enough that held the girl from following to the earth. About to scold her for just running off like that with out waiting for him or leaving some kind of sign. Then he stopped as she hushed him with a single finger to her lips and a soft smile to the frown he was giving her all the more. Pointing with her other hand, the shinigami huffed and followed her gaze of the pointed hand. Asa smiled at seeing the change in his features at the sight of baby birds breaking from their eggs to greet their new lives after sleeping so long. It was life in a simple meaning yet it held a deeper meaning to the shinigami having never seen this before.

"See Angel-Sama, I heard them crying and thought you might to see!" she smiled a little in a hushed voice, the wander playing on the boyish face was enough got her reward of the gift of this sight. "Mama told me this is life!"

Nodding, no words came from his mouth at all. Things like this never happened in the Court nor had he ever seen it in his whole life. It was such simple thing if he broke it down but a wander beyond anything he had seen also. "Thank you Asa.." his voice was soft like snow on the earth to her ears.

Gently picking up the little soul, he jumped down to the earth once more. She smiled a little as her bare feet touched the dewed grass as it tickled her feet. Asa twined around in a dance of her creation, her little sun dress flaring around her like a flower budding to the sun. Hitsuyaga only smiled a little in a good nature at the care free nature of this little girl. Leaning on the tree on his left shoulder with is arms crossed and enjoying her pure happiness of the world. Sunlight lightly touched her with its warmth as she danced in the grass yard like a small pixie in a wild dance of the old fey legends. She just needed a set of little wings on her back to comply the image.

Yet, some what of sadness was pulling at the young man's mind again. He had to send her to the after life very soon. Hitsuyaga in a way wanted to let her stay and dance in the mornings light. But the chances of a hollow showing up and driving after the child was growing by the moment if they kept this little trip up like this. For now he would watch her dance and enjoy the pureness he once held himself it seemed as a simple child back in a shack with an old woman and a bright girl that called him Shiro-chan.

Asa could sense her time was short with the Angel-Sama now, there was a look on his face of sadness. She understood even if he did not say anything to her. She was grateful to him for being her friend and protecting her like he had, he was a very kind angel to take her to the shrine and watch the night sky like they had. It was the best birthday Asa ever had in her whole life!

"Is it time to go to heaven Angel-sama?" her voice was soft in the question, stopping her dance.

This was not what he had expected to be asked out of the blue by the bright soul of this girl. "Yes, Asa...its time to go.."

Smiling, she ran and wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her head into the black cloth for a moment and hugging her Angel-sama one last time." I know Angel-sama..Thank you!" her voice sobbed out.

Hitsuyaga with out thinking hugged the small frame to his for a heart beat, pulling the girl from him and unsheathing the sword for the soul burial. "Asa, I have a feeling you will be alright! You might even find your parents again!"

Nodding, she smiled once more and closed her eyes. Feeling something of a light kiss on her forehead as she was marked by the handle of the blade by the Angel-Sama. "Thank you!" her words whispered as her soul faded into the next realm.

Hitsuyaga closed his eyes for a moment, missing her already more then he would say. Maybe this is what it meant to be a shinigami. To protect the bright souls like Asa and keep them safe from the world. If this what it felt like it..he would keep doing it. Turning to the raising sun, the boy shinigami whispered his own words into the winds.

"Thank you..."


End file.
